


Wake Up

by blitzturtles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: Keith doesn’t know what time it is when Shiro starts pressing small kisses along his jaw, but he’s almost certain that it’s too early to be awake. He musters up a small whine. All it earns him in response is a soft chuckle and fingers ruffling his hair.





	

Keith doesn't know what time it is when Shiro starts pressing small kisses along his jaw, but he's almost certain that it's too early to be awake. He musters up a small whine. All it earns him in response is a soft chuckle and fingers ruffling his hair. 

"Good morning to you, too," Shiro says, stealing a proper kiss now that he knows Keith is awake enough to complain.

Keith huffs dramatically, though he can't completely hide his smile. "Wake me up when it's night time." He moves to pull the blankets over his head, but Shiro stops him.

"I don't think so," Shiro easily wrestles the blankets back down. "Come on, time to get up."

"You're the worst."

"I know," Shiro grins, clearly pleased with himself. He kisses Keith again, this time letting the kiss linger. His fingers tangle in Keith's hair, cradling the back of his head. They don't get lazy mornings like this often enough. Saving the universe takes up a lot of time, and neither of them sleep well at night anyways.

Keith breaks the kiss first, taking a moment to admire Shiro's impressive bedhead. The white part of his hair is usually messy, even after Shiro has run a comb through it, but now there are pieces that seem to outright defy gravity.

"I love you," Shiro whispers. He leans in to press his forehead against Keith's. The ends of their noses bump together.

Keith closes his eyes. His hands come up to settle on Shiro's neck. His skin is warm underneath Keith's cold fingers, and the younger Paladin has no problem finding Shiro's pulse. Slow and steady. "I love you too."

They stay like that for awhile, neither saying anything. Keith starts to think that Shiro's drifted back off to sleep until Shiro speaks up,

"I love you so much. You know that, don't you?"

There's something in Shiro's tone that leaves an uneasy feeling in Keith's stomach. It feels similar to the way he gets when Shiro makes remarks about Keith piloting the Black Lion if it ever comes to that. He frowns, "Of course I do." And he does. Even in his worst moments, when he can't stand to look at himself, he knows that Shiro still loves him.

"Always, and no matter what?"

Shiro doesn't move to pull away from him. His eyes stay closed, so Keith sits up a bit to get a better look at Shiro. He looks tense. How had he missed that earlier? He must have been hiding it. Alarm bells hadn't been going off earlier in Keith's head. And, despite the rigid form of Shiro's muscles, his face looks relaxed. Simultaneously wound like a spring and ready to bathe in the sun. Hell, Shiro hasn't even opened his eyes to see what Keith is doing.

"Shiro," Keith starts with a small frown. He cards his fingers through Shiro's hair. "Did you have a nightmare or something?" Abrupt shifts in mood aren't that uncommon with PTSD. Keith's dealt with it before when Shiro seems to go from fine to barely able to breathe in a single tick. This seems different.

"No, it's not that. Just wanted you to hear it from me." 

The 'just in case' is so heavily implied that Keith swallows thickly, feeling almost nauseous. He looks over Shiro again, needing to reassure himself that Shiro's fine. This is just anxiety. They're feeding off each other without meaning to. Not healthy, but not the end of the world either. At least that would explain how he hadn't picked up on Shiro's mood. His own anxiety had clouded his judgement, causing him to miss the small signs that would have normally tipped him off. 

Except that he sees blood when he continues to examine Shiro. His eyes widen, and he pulls at the stained blanket to expose Shiro's side. "Hey, what happened? Where did-" his voice dies in his throat when he sees the wound. Claw like tears through Shiro's side. It looks just like the one Haggar had given him, but it isn't glowing purple. Instead, there's fresh blood. Keith reaches out to touch it before he can stop himself, too focused on it to hear Shiro's initial reply.

There's a soft, 'I miss you', that draws his attention back onto Shiro's face. His eyes are open now. Nothing in his features portrays any kind of pain.

"This isn't funny, what the hell happened?" Keith shakes his head to try and focus himself. Freaking out won't help either of them. Maybe this is shock. He balls up the blanket and presses it to Shiro's side. "Hold this. Yeah, like that- no, you have to keep the pressure on, come on."

"Keith?"

"Yeah, Shiro. 'm right here. I'm going to the bathroom, okay? There's probably a first aid kit in there. We'll wrap this up and then go down to the healing pods-"

"Keith-"

"Or I'll get Allura, so you don't have to walk-"

"Keith!"

Keith shoots upright, eyes snapping open and sucking in a deep breath. Something jumps back away from him. His eyes dart to Lance, who looks alarmed. Hunk is just behind him, standing off to Lance's right.

Lance steps closer with a hint of hesitancy. "Are you okay, man? You wouldn't wake up."

Keith looks from Lance to his side, where Shiro had _just_ been, but there's nothing. That half of the bed isn't even ruffled. 

Lance looks to Hunk. They share the same concerned expression, but neither seems to know what to say.

Keith doesn't realize he's crying until the tears are dripping off of his jaw. He can't bring himself to even try and wipe away the tears. Lance wraps his arms around Keith with Hunk following suit shortly after. Neither says anything. What could they say? Nothing would make this easier. Nothing would bring Shiro back.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr (@blitzturtle) to talk about headcanons, prompt ideas, and general nonsense!


End file.
